Siding and roofing coverings, made of synthetic materials and designed for facing exterior building walls and roofs, are known in the art. For example, such coverings can have the appearance of natural materials, such as wooden clapboards, cedar shakes, masonry (stones, bricks, etc.) and the like. In typical embodiments, the coverings include a plurality of elongated panels which are individually affixed to support surfaces such as building walls or roofs. Normally, the elongated panels are secured to the support surfaces, in horizontal courses, beginning with the lowermost course, using nails or screws.
As will be easily understood, at corners of the support surfaces of the building or structure to which the panels are mounted, joints are formed between the elongated panels affixed thereon. In order to hide these joints, it is known to cover the corner sections with vertical elongated corner moldings (or corner trims). Known corner moldings however tend to pose aesthetic issues, as they are often unaesthetic and can lessen the natural appearance of the coverings. Moreover, in certain cases, the corner assemblies are cumbersome to assemble and/or to secure to the support surface or covering surface. Furthermore, known corner moldings are commonly designed to cover a predefined corner angle and are not adapted to cover a range of corner angles. In addition, different corner moldings are usually required depending on whether the corner is an inside corner or an outside corner.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved corner assembly for siding and roofing coverings which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.